Cutting tools, and in particular drills, may include a cutting head or drill head which is removably secured in a tool holder, either by a fastening member (e.g., a screw), or by a resilience force. The cutting head is fastened to the tool holder prior to operation in metal cutting, such as drilling. The cutting head is typically made of a hard metal, such as cemented carbide. The tool holder may be made of steel, or also of a hard material, such as cemented carbide. Examples of such cutting tools and cutting heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,621,548, 5,228,812, 5,863,162, 6,695,551, 6,059,492, 7,048,480, 7,407,350 , US2010/143059, US2010/155144 and US2012/003056.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved and novel cutting head having a single flexibility slot for resiliently self-clamping into a compatible tool shank holder.